robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MustangCobra1/RMH and MUGEN Randomness
SN00TZ sits on the porch of her bakery. AlbertsStuff: "Ten paces past SN00TZ’s bakery." (walks past the bakery) SN00TZ: "Would you like some cookies?" AlbertsStuff: "Can't right now, I’m on a treasure hunt." (continues walking) SN00TZ: "Okay, don't catch a cold." AlbertsStuff: "Walk five fathoms past Jesu and Israel’s Radio Shack." (looks up at a booth by that name; walks next to a tree) "Half a league to the forked tree." (looks up at a tree with plastic forks growing on it) "Oh!" (stands somewhere else, looking at the map) "Now all that's left is... Huh?! The seven trials of Monkey Lagoon?!" (lowers the map and sees a playground full of children) "What? Only for Kazdam. Only for Kazdam!" (runs into the playground) AlbertsStuff rides back and forth on a small green horse and screams, he goes up and down on a see-saw, he slides down a slide with his hands up, screams and hits the ground, he gets spun around on a merry-go-round and screams, he then slowly climbs on the monkey bars while Eeliot punches him in the back, he is inside a giant eye-shaped climbing frame while a group of kids laugh at him, and finally he screams while he gets pushed on the swing by Eelaine, and then screams as the swing he was on returns with only two sticks attached to it. Eelaine stares at them confused. The scene then cuts to AlbertsStuff digging in the sand. AlbertsStuff: "We made it. We survived the trials. Oh, I'm really gonna dig 2020." (laughs) "Dig it, get it?" (laughs some more) Eeliot: (covered in sand) "You stink." AlbertsStuff: "And I just got out of the shower." (laughs again) ----- Mirror Man: "Wait a minute, I'm forgetting the words of ÒMEN." (a thought cloud appears above Mirror Man’s head; ÒMEN is inside of it) ÒMEN: "IF YOU WERE MEANT TO FLY, YOU’D HAVE PROPELLERS ON YOUR HEAD OR JET ENGINES ON YOUR BACK." (the cloud disappears) Mirror Man: (snaps) "I'm gonna follow his advice, by gum. I'll invent a flying machine!" The scene cuts to Mirror Man working on building a plane outside of a barn. Sphere Friend (a.k.a. Jesu) rolls up to him. Jesu: "What's that contraption, Mirror Man?" Mirror Man: "That, Jesu, is a flying machine." Jesu laughs. Mirror Man: "What's so funny?" Jesu: "Well, it's like ÒMEN used to say." (a thought cloud appears over him: ÒMEN is inside it again) ÒMEN: "IF YOU WERE MEANT TO FLY..." (notices Jesu) "JESU, I CAN ONLY TEACH MIRROR MAN!" (The thought cloud disappears) Mirror Man: "Well, here I go, Jesu!" (runs to the front) "I'm off to fly with the fairies! Ignition, check!" (spins the propeller around) "Landing gear..." (kicks the tire) "...check! Complimentary peanuts..." (holds up a bag of peanuts) "...check-a-roo." (hops into the cockpit, now with a hat and glasses on) "Ready for takeoff!" (pushes a handle forward) The plane starts up, then comes to pieces. The propeller spins through the air and slices through a grain silo next to the farm. Then, sand pours out of it and covers Mirror Man and Jesu. Jesu: "You cut a hole in Cheeky’s grain silo!" Mirror Man: "Don't remind me." Cheeky: (appears) "YOU WILL BOTH PAY FOR THAT!" (Jesu and Mirror Man run away) Jesu: "We better do what he says. He knows how to grow food!" ----- Z00ZY_Q: "I like frozen yogurt." (licks the glass) "Hey, this frozen yogurt tastes like invisible." Morgenne: ”You gotta pick a flavor first. Any flavor you choose. Just tell ADoctorsTale what you want." Z00ZY_Q: "Oh boy!" (looks at the flavors of frozen yogurt) "Hey, what flavor is that brown one?" ADoctorsTale: "Chocolate." Z00ZY_Q: "I like chocolate. Yes." (looks at the flavors of frozen yogurt) "Hey, what flavor is that pink one?" ADoctorsTale: "Strawberry." Z00ZY_Q: "I like strawberry, strawberry, strawberry, strawberry, strawberry." (looks at the flavors of frozen yogurt) "Hey, what flavor is the brown one?" ADoctorsTale: "Chocolate." Z00ZY_Q: "I like chocolate. Yes." (looks at the flavors of frozen yogurt) "Hey, what flavor is the pink?" Morgenne: "Look, the pink one is strawberry, the brown one is chocolate. Got it?" Z00ZY_Q: "Yes!" (looks at the flavors of frozen yogurt) "Hey, what flavor is the..." Morgenne: "Just give him both flavors!" ADoctorsTale: "You want toppings on that, sir?" Z00ZY_Q: "What kind of..." Morgenne: "All of the toppings!" (The scene changes to Z00ZY_Q eating his frozen yogurt with Morgenne, Bureikou and Filthy_Kermo (A.K.A Bureikou’s boyfriend)). Z00ZY_Q: (eats some frozen yogurt) "Ahh!" (calms down and eats some again) "Ahh!" (calms down and eats some again) "Ahh!" (calms down) Bureikou: (eats some frozen yogurt) "Ahh!" (calms down and eats some again) "Ahh!" (calms down) Z00ZY_Q: "Ahh!" Bureikou: "Ahh!" Z00ZY_Q: "Ahh!" Bureikou: "Ahh!" Filthy_Kermo: (sighs) Z00ZY_Q: "Ahh!" Bureikou: "Ahh!" Z00ZY_Q: "Ahh!" Bureikou: "I said, "Ahh"!" Morgenne: "Here, Kermo. Take one picture to commemorate this exciting moment." (Filthy_Kermo holds up his camera) "Zoom in so you'll see my features clearly." Filthy_Kermo zooms the picture in closer, Z00ZY_Q eats some frozen yogurt and Filthy_Kermo takes the picture. Morgenne: "No. No, that one didn't count. His mouth was open. Try again." Z00ZY_Q goes to eats some more of his frozen yogurt. Morgenne: "Zoozy, stop eat..." Filthy_Kermo takes another picture. Morgenne: "Zoozy?" Z00ZY_Q: "Yes?" Morgenne: "You want this picture to be real nice, don't you?" Z00ZY_Q: "Yes." Morgenne: "And you're gonna wanna show it to the nice people at the..." Z00ZY_Q looks at the frozen yogurt and Morgenne snaps her fingers. Morgenne: "Look at me, Zoozy! Show it to the nice people who are paying for all this, right?" Z00ZY_Q: "My yogurt is melting." Morgenne: "Forget the yogurt for one sec..." Filthy_Kermo takes another picture. Morgenne: "No! Wait 'till we smile!" Z00ZY_Q digs his spoon in the frozen yogurt Morgenne: "Dang it, Zoozy! Quit it!" (smacks Z00ZY_Q‘s shoulder) "Okay, Kermo. Take the picture." Z00ZY_Q begins crying. Morgenne: "Oh, now you're ruining the..." Filthy_Kermo takes another picture. Morgenne: "Stop taking pictures! And you! Stop crying, now!" Z00ZY_Q stops crying. Morgenne: "Give me that spoon!" (grabs the spoon and throws it away) "Now, smile." Z00ZY_Q smiles. Morgenne: "Bigger!" Z00ZY_Q makes a bigger smile. Morgenne and Z00ZY_Q pose for the picture, but Filthy_Kermo doesn't do anything. Morgenne: (starts talking through her teeth) "Take the picture already!" Filthy_Kermo: "You told me to stop." Morgenne: "I meant stop when we weren't ready. But now we're ready." Filthy_Kermo takes the picture. Morgenne: "I wasn't ready!" Z00ZY_Q: (speaks through teeth) "My face hurts!" Filthy_Kermo: "Now?" Morgenne: (speaks through teeth) "Yes, now. Take it." Bureikou: "Hey, can I be in the pic..." Filthy_Kermo takes the picture. Morgenne: "DANG IT BUREIKOU! I’M GONNA CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!" (bangs the table) The force of Morgenne banging the table sends Z00ZY_Q‘s frozen yogurt flying. Z00ZY_Q: (slow-motion) "NOOO!!!!!" Z00ZY_Q‘s frozen yogurt falls onto the floor and splatters everywhere. Z00ZY_Q gets up and gasps. He is horribly shocked at what Morgenne did. He smears the frozen yogurt around and around. His hands are now coating with the frozen yogurt and he smears his face with it. Z00ZY_Q: "You killed my yogurt!" Morgenne: "No, Zoozy! It was an accident!" Z00ZY_Q runs away, crying. Bureikou: "Eh, good going, yogurt-killer." ----- GoodPuffer: "Oh, this is my favorite event, catch the Bad Puffer." AngeredFish: (lifts the cage) "Go!" Bad Puffer: "You're never gonna catch me! You're wasting your time. Forget about it! Go do something else!" GoodPuffer grabs him, but slips off his grip. Bad Puffer: "See y'all next year." (runs off) ----- AlbertsStuff: "Speedy, Speedy, check it out; I made a water slide in the containment facility. Yay!" (falls down the stairs and starts moaning) Speedy2662: “I'm not going to call the Medical Bay because you won't learn anything if I do." ----- Meanwhile inside The Black Room... Speedy2662: "Albert?" AlbertsStuff: "What?" Speedy2662: "Where’s the door hole?" AlbertsStuff: (points at the drawn on door on the wall) "It goes right there. See, I drew it with magic marker." Speedy2662: "You were supposed to cut it out with the power saw." AlbertsStuff: "Dude, I’m gonna!" Speedy2662: "Oh, really?" AlbertsStuff: "Yes!" Speedy2662: "So, go get the power saw." AlbertsStuff: "Okay, I will-" He bumps into the "door", tries to open it and turns to his partner. AlbertsStuff: "I see the problem." Speedy2662: "OH, DO YA?!" ----- YUKC0: "This is my worst birthday ever!" G0Z: "Is it because you ran over Daring Doo?" YUKC0: "No, because it's a little humid--YES, IT'S BECAUSE I RAN OVER DARING DOO!" ----- C0MPUTER_CRIPPLER: "5-finger discount. So easy." (squeezes the toy monkey) "Funny and free." Later that evening, while sleeping, C0MPUTER_CRIPPLER hears a strange noise. C0MPUTER_CRIPPLER: "Komorus, is that you? Stop playing." He notices something in the dresser. When he goes to it and opens it, the giant, demonic version of the toy monkey appears, causing the man to scream in horror. Demonic Toy Monkey: "Monkey thief! Monkey thief!" C0MPUTER_CRIPPLER: (runs and hides in his bed) "Forgive me! I'm not a monkey thief! I'm not a monkey thief! I'm not a monkey thief!" A hand appears, causing C0MPUTER_CRIPPLER to scream in horror until he sees that it was Themistius. Themistius: Crippler! Crippler! Will thou keep it down in here? Goodness gracious. Thou are killing my beauty sleep." ----- At The Circus In The Sky, AlbertsStuff, G0Z, Z00ZY_Q, CAROLINE and CLINTEN are sitting in a circle on the grass. AlbertsStuff: "Let's play duck-duck-goose. I'll be it." He begins to run around the circle. AlbertsStuff: (tapping CAROLINE) "Duck..." (tapping Z00ZY_Q) "Duck..." (tapping CLINTEN) "Duck..." (tapping G0Z) "Goose! Can't catch me! He runs across the area, with G0Z in hot pursuit. AlbertsStuff: (laughing) "What's the matter? Am I too fast for cute little G0Z?" Angered by that remark, G0Z puts on an extra burst of speed and catches AlbertsStuff, driving him face into the ground. G0Z: "Ha! I got you! You're out! Gone! Finished! You were beaten down, Albert, by CUTE! LITTLE!! G0Z!!!" AlbertsStuff: "Sheesh! Relax! It's just a game." G0Z: (hears the phone ringing) "The hotline!" (answers it and yells into it) "What do you want, Speedy?!" Speedy2662 is in the drivers seat of his car. He has a cell phone. Speedy2662: "Oh! Uh...uh..." G0Z: "SPIT IT OUT!!!" Speedy2662: (shaking) "Oh, well, uh, yes, I..." Out in the street, we see Speedy in his car. The scene pans slowly right to show it behind a long line of other cars. Speedy2662: (stammering) "Well, I'm stuck in the middle of this huge traffic jam, and I'm gonna be late to..." G0Z: "I'M ON IT!!!" He hangs up and squeezes it hard enough to break it in half and takes off. AlbertsStuff and Z00ZY_Q run into view and inspect the smashed phone with some anxiety at how ferocious G0Z is acting now. Cut to G0Z at the street, then to the traffic jam. The car at the head of it is being driven by YUKC0. YUKC0: "Out of my (BEEP)ing way...” Inside the car, we see G0Z rip a hole in the roof. YUKC0: “WHAT THE HELL-“ G0Z yanks him out and begins to beat him. G0Z: "Bad clown! BAD CLOWN!! BAD CLOWN!!!" He knocks YUKC0 to the pavement in a bloodied and bruised mess. As G0Z looms over him, he’s shocked at how G0Z has given it such a thrashing for simply causing Speedy to be late to an investigation. YUKC0: "G0Z, WHAT THE (BEEP) IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” G0Z: "YOU MADE SPEEDY LATE!” AlbertsStuff and Z00ZY_Q appear. AlbertsStuff: "G0Z!" Z00ZY_Q: "Have you lost your mind?!" AlbertsStuff: "This isn't the G0Z we know!" G0Z: "The G0Z you know is gone! I'M HARDCORE NOW!!!" Z00ZY_Q: "But, um, you're going overboard." AlbertsStuff: "That's not the Clown way." G0Z: "Forget the Clown way! I'm doing it my way. I can handle Robloxia myself!" AlbertsStuff and Z00ZY_Q: "What?!" G0Z: "I don't mean to burst your bubble, guys, but from now on..." (runs off) "...I fly solo!" ----- Mirror Man walks into McDonald’s. Sun Sorb: “Welcome to McDonald’s, what can I get for you?” Mirror Man: “I’ll have 2 number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, 2 number 45s, one with cheese, and a large Soda.” Sun Sorb: “...This is not Grand Theft Auto, and you are not Big Smoke...” ----- G0Z: "Hello, YUKC0. I'd like you to meet a new member of The Circus In The Sky, G0RNX." G0RNX: "Hello." YUKC0: "There's two of them?!" (screams and gets all his things, puts a "For Sale" sign next to his next and goes to a moving truck) "Step on it!" The moving truck drives off. G0RNX: "Your friend, YUKC0 seems busy." ----- Adverseryal: "May I have fifty dollars to get a haircut?" Cheese Friend: "Absolutely not. That's a waste of time. Fool Sphere will cut it himself." After Cheese Friend gives Adverseryal a haircut, she unfortunately turned out to be bald thanks to Cheese Friend. Cheese Friend: "You look like garbage. What happened?" ----- Stefano: "What did I do to you?! Honestly, I don't even know you!" Slenderman: "Exactly! You had everyone fooled, but now they know you're still... the Biggest Monster!" Stefano: "You're about to see how mean I can get!" Universities: "Whoa! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Let's not antagonize Demonboy8929381’s right-hand man!" ----- YUKC0 looks at his watch while riding a motorcycle. YUKC0: "Stupid music rental clerk made me late. That trilobite didn't know an oboe from an elbow. Elbow, heh, more band humor." The scene cuts to inside the room, where everyone is there. All: "Blah, blah, blah, blah..." YUKC0: "People, people, settle down! Okay, now. How many of you have played musical instruments before?" DavidCult: "Do instruments of torture count?" YUKC0: "No." AlbertsStuff: "Is mayonnaise an instrument?" YUKC0: "No, Albert, mayonnaise is not an instrument." AlbertsStuff raises his hand again. YUKC0: "Horseradish is not an instrument, either." AlbertsStuff lowers his hand. YUKC0: "That's fine. No one has any experience. Fortunately, I have enough talent for all of you." (laughs) Everyone stays silent. Cheese Friend: "When do we get the free food?" YUKC0: "Okay, try to repeat after me." (plays six notes with a recorder) "Brass section, go." The brass section (Spimp, Valoriel, Xelposino, Cyclops, Stream_Two, Kareff, NirvanayiYerazoghy, FeelingofXenization, LuciferRises, Jester and Dusty) repeats. YUKC0: "Good. Now the wind." The wind section (XijQL, GuyFromBoston, wanted123v’s Ghost, Meatball, Cheddar Man, Unknown Sphere 5, Eggoid Ball, Glass Mirror Man, 74j and TIPPYSHIP) repeats. YUKC0: "And the drums." The drummers (Littlenathanial, MrRealism, TheUltry, Smile Sphere, Three Eyed Sphere and Greedy Friend) misunderstand what YUKC0 means, so they blow on their sticks which blow out and stick him to the wall. YUKC0: "Too bad that didn't kill me." ----- G0Z: “The guy at table seven complained there's not enough juice on his prime rib." YUKC0: "Oh, did he now? Let me take care of that for him." (chugs wine down the rat's mouth and it vomits onto prime rib) "Tell him "Bon appétit, douchebag"." Category:Blog posts